


In Line, In Time

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bathrooms, Because The Situation Was Begging For It, Concerts, Omorashi, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, platonic everything - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: While waiting outside to get into a concert, Peter needs to pee.  Tony tried to pull some strings to get his kid inside more quickly and eventually help arrives because... clearly Peter is Tony's son... right?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	In Line, In Time

They had just pulled into the parking lot to the coliseum that was hosting the concert Tony had invited him to and Peter sighed in relief. They'd been in traffic for the last hour and he'd needed to pee for at least half of it. "Hey, Mr. Stark?", he asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah?", Tony replied distractedly as he looked down at his watch, shoved his phone into his pocket and locked up the car. 

"I, um, I need to go to the bathroom, like, as soon as we get inside, okay.", Peter said as he stood beside the car and wrapped his jacket a bit more tightly around himself. It was cold and he needed to pee like crazy. It wasn't a great combination. 

Tony nodded and looked around the parking garage in vain hope of finding a restroom. "I wish you would have said something in the car, kiddo. We could have stopped."

"I'm good, Mr. Stark. I just want to be able to pee before we sit down, that's all.", Peter replied as he began to shiver. He wasn't sure if it was from his need to empty his bladder or the cold but now that he'd started, he couldn't seem to stop it.

With a deep sigh, Tony walked around the car to meet the kid by the passenger side and rested a hand on his quivering shoulder. "We still need to grab our tickets from will call and then wait in line to get inside. Are you good for that? If not we can run to the corner store and come straight back.", he suggested because he wasn't sure how long the boy had been holding it already. They'd been in the car for a while and he'd not said anything about it. 

"We're already late...", Peter mumbled as he began to shift his weight from foot to foot.

"That wasn't my question, kid. Do you want to hold it until we get inside or do you want me to find you a quicker option?", Tony asked with seriousness. Being late wasn't really that big of a deal. Missing the first couple of songs wasn't going to ruin the experience. However, standing in line trying to deal with a full bladder in near-freezing temperatures might. 

After giving it a moment of thought, Peter sighed. "I don't want to miss anything."

From there they walked over to will call and Peter groaned at the length of the line. "Aren't these kinds of things digital by now?", he complained and Tony chuckled. He definitely shared the sentiment. Waiting in line, or for anything really, wasn't really his style but the circumstances being what they had been, it was physical tickets or nothing.

"Typically they are but these particular tickets were a gift. That means, no digital copy. Sorry, Buddy. I know you're in a hurry to get inside.", he said with sympathy. He could tell now by the way the kid was fidgetting that when he'd asked to use the bathroom before anything else, it hadn't been a casual request. He really needed to go.

"Why would anyone gift you a pair of tickets a contemporary pop, rock concert?", Peter asked, partially out of curiosity but also because he needed a distraction. His abdomen was heavy with piss and he was having trouble standing still.

Tony shrugged and pulled Peter's arm so that he was standing in front of him. That way he could wrap his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to help him get warm. It seemed to have gotten colder since they'd left the kid's apartment. "People send me all kinds of weird shit to try and get me to look at their proposals and whatnot. Typically I don't give it a second glance but I recognized the band name from you playing it over and over again in the car.", he explained.

"Well, how do you know they really exist?", Peter asked as he tried to back up even further into Tony's warmth. "What if we're waiting in this line for nothing? I know this show is sold out."

With a scoff, Tony looked down at the kid who was looking up at him. "Do you really think I would drive all the way over here without calling to check on that?", he asked in disbelief. His time was valuable he wasn't going to waste it driving out to and event that he was positive he had tickets for.

"I don't know.", Peter huffed in annoyance but it wasn't at his mentor. He was just getting really, _really_ desperate and it was making him a little short-tempered. "I just really need to pee."

With a deep sigh, Tony pulled the kid in a little more closely. "I could pull my rank and go to the front of the line...", he suggested and expected Peter to adamantly decline. He knew the kid hated it when he used his name to get things like that. Usually claiming things about 'fairness' however this time... he agreed and Tony knew exactly how bad the situation actually was. So, he sauntered up to the front of the line and tapped on the empty window beside where the man inside was rapidly typing into a computer. "Hey, yeah I have some tickets waiting for me under the name Tony Stark. Think you could go ahead and grab those for me?", he asked once the man turned to look at him.

"I'm really sorry sir but I'm the only one working this desk right now. You'll have to wait in line.", the man said without making any real eye contact. 

The man hadn't been wrong. There were five windows set up to help customers and he was the only one working. Any other time he would have probably let it go but then he looked at Peter who seemed to be three minutes from crying and tapped on the window again. "My kid needs to use the restroom. Can you call someone to escort him inside? The could just bring him back to me when he's done.", he asked because that seemed reasonable enough to him. He was Tony Stark and people tended to bend the rules for him but when the man gave him a skeptical look he grunted with frustration. "It's urgent"

With a look of great remorse, the man looked between Tony and the frowning kid behind him. "I can't do that, sir. You need to have a ticket to enter the building.", he said before bringing his attention, momentarily, back to the person in front of him. 

"He has a ticket! You just won't give it to him!", Tony snapped out of frustration. While he could understand where the guy was coming from, he wasn't used to being told 'no'.

The man sighed and called the next person forward while simultaneously saying, "I'm sorry but getting back in line is going to be your best bet for quicker service. Hopefully, I'll have someone in here to help me get everyone taken care of here shortly.", and Tony had to give in.

"Sorry, kiddo. Want me to go talk to security?", he asked, hoping that by pulling someone with a bit more pull into the mix he could get what he wanted. Which was getting Peter into the bathroom as soon as possible. The poor kid looked so uncomfortable at this point that it was making him uncomfortable. 

"No, it's fine. Let's just get back in line so that we can go inside.", Peter grumbled before shuffling back down the sidewalk.

It took nearly fifteen minutes to make it back to the window, Peter huffing and grunting with justified impatience the whole time. Though once they made it to their turn, they were handed their tickets rather quickly. "There you go. I'm really sorry about your wait but I hope you enjoy the show.", the man said, mostly to Peter who had his brows pulled together in what has to have been the most obvious 'I need to pee' face in existence.

Tony took the tickets and quickly ushered Peter towards the crowd that was lining up in front of the doors. Though, that too was looking like a slow process. Each person was having their ticked scanned in and then being asked to empty their bags and pockets before going through a metal detector. It took a grand total of four minutes of waiting in that line before Peter was growling. "Oh my god! Why are they so slow? They had to know how many people were going to be here. They sold out every seat! Why aren't there more people working the doors?", he said in annoyance before dropping down into an undeniable whine. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"I know, Buddy.", Tony replied and then stepped forward to place his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Want me to try the front of the line thing again?", he asked hoping that if he did, the results would be different. 

"No. It won't work and it'll just make everybody cranky.", Peter griped while leaning into the man's warm hands.

"Like you?", Tony laughed. "I'm not sure anyone could be any more cranky that you are right now.", he added as he began to massage the back of the kid's tense neck. He understood where it was coming from, of course. It just struck him as funny how someone who was about to go see their favorite band play from only a few rows back could suddenly be in such a completely bad mood. He just hoped that getting the kid warm and to a bathroom was going to be enough to take the edge off so that he could enjoy it.

"I'm not cranky.", Peter defended with a huff and a shiver. "I'm freezing to death and I need to pee. That's different."

Before Tony could retort a security officer was approaching them and calling his name. "Uh... yes?", he replied once the man was within hearing distance.

"Will call sent me out here to find you... well, your kid specifically.", the man explained with a genuine smile. 

"Why?", Tony asked as he began to carefully place himself between the man and his kid. "What do you need with him?"

The guard chuckled lightly and smiled at the protective actions. He hadn't even known the billionaire had a son but clearly he did. "I'm to understand that he has some urgent business to take care of inside.", he replied before trying to get a look at the nervous-looking teenager. "Can you empty your pockets for me?"

With his mentor having stepped aside, Peter carefully put his hands into his pockets. "I only have my phone, sir.", he said as he pulled the device out towards the man. Though he had no idea what he wanted with it.

The man nodded and gestured towards Tony who was looking much more relaxed about the situation than he had moments before. "Well, go ahead and give that to your dad so that he can get it checked out when he goes through the line.", he explained quickly and watched with curiosity as the boy's face turned to slight confusion.

"He's not...", he started but when Tony, less than gently nudged him in the side, he stopped talking and turned to put the device into the man's waiting hand. It was then that he realized that the only reason anyone there was trying to help was that they thought he was _actually_ Tony's kid. Any other time he would have laughed it off but at the moment, all he wanted to do was get to the toilet and if that meant being abruptly _adopted_ by Tony Stark, so be it. "Yeah, okay. Here." 

"Got his ticket?", The man asked next and Tony was quick to hand it over. "Thank you, sir.", he then chipped before beckoning for Peter to follow him. "Alright, let's get you inside. Follow me."

Tony watched as Peter looked apprehensively over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'll meet you at our seats, alright, kid?", he said even though he was still kind of annoyed that they both couldn't be taken straight inside. While he didn't need to pee, it was still cold outside and he was Tony Stark. It wasn't like he needed to have his things scanned. He was a hero for Christ's sake. Why would he be carrying any sort of weapon with him? Then he thought about the gauntlet hidden inside of his watch and decided that, okay, maybe that was fair. It wasn't like he was going to hurt anyone, though. Next time, he would call ahead and buy the tickets himself. That way he could arrange the appropriate treatment, which did not involve waiting in so many damn lines.

Once the guard had Peter's ticket scanned he held the door open and followed him in. "There you go. The closest restroom is to the left just past the concession stand that's selling pizza slices.", he said before turning to return to his post but not before Peter called out a hurried 'thank you!'. 

From there, Peter hurried down the corridor in the direction the other man had pointed him in. There were a ton of people there and that meant having to do a lot of ducking, dodging and apologizing but it also meant that his bladder was being jostled with his every evasive movement. After what felt like forever he could see the pizza concession and hurried in his steps. First, he passed the women's room and noted that there was a line going all the way out the door. All he could do was hope that there wasn't one at the men's as well. Though he knew that even if there was it would be undoubtedly shorter and he was right. While there was a line, there were only about ten people in front of him and normally that would have been fine but all things considered, he really wished they would hurry up.

He got in the line and immediately his bladder began to protest by demanding to know why he would stand so close to a toilet without going in. It squeezed and ached in the worst way, making it difficult for him to stand still. Then just as the line started to move a young man carrying a little boy came up to the front of the line and asked if they could cut in because his son was having a bit of an emergency. Of course, everyone stepped back and let them in but Peter couldn't help but feel just a little jealous. He too was having a bit of an emergency but he was too old to get away with asking to cut in line.

By the time he'd heard the toilets flushing for the third time, he couldn't help but let out a small groan that quickly turned into a whine. As he did so, he inadvertently bumped into the man in front of him thus gaining his attention. "I'm sorry.", he said through gritted teeth as he continued to try and stand still.

"You're fine.", the man said absentmindedly before realizing that the teenager had only run into him because he was minutes from wetting himself. "Do you want to go in front of me?", he asked and Peter had to swallow back some of the embarrassment that crept up with the question.

"Yes, please.", peter replied with a slight blush to his cheeks. At this point, he really wished he'd allowed Tony to take him to that corner store. Holding it hurt and he felt as though he were getting dangerously close to losing control of his bladder.

At that, the man tapped the shoulder of the man in front of him and pointed behind him. "Hey, do you mind letting him go in front of you?", he asked and that started a chain of sympathetic inquiries until Peter was basically pulled to the front of the line. He was both grateful and mortified that he'd been given the same treatment as a little boy who had to have been at least eleven years his junior.

The second one of the men abandoned their post at one of the urinals, Peter hurried forward to take his place, already undoing his buckle and button. However, the moment he was in front of the reciprocal and had everything situated he found himself unable to release anything more than a few dribbles. "Come on, Come on. Please", he whispered to himself as he desperately tried to relax his muscles. However, it seemed that after holding it for so long his body was now reluctant to let it all go. 

He tried bearing down a little but all that did was send a surge of pain through his abdomen. He tried closing his eyes and taking a few steadying breaths but still, there was nothing ."Please, just come out.", he pleaded as several more seconds passed without any real relief. He knew that in reality he'd been standing there for less than a minute but it felt like so much longer under the circumstances. All he wanted to do was to be able to relieve himself but the only liquid leaving his body at the moment were the tears that were finally escaping the corners of his eyes.

Then with one more deep breath, Peter closed his eyes once more and whispered a desperate, "Come on, just pee, already.", and that seemed to be the magic words because the dribbling finally picked up speed and turned into a gushing torrent. Opening his eyes, in order to stay on target, he sighed and shivered in pure relief. "Oh my god, that feels so much better.", he uttered a little louder than he'd meant to, causing the man beside him to chuckle. Not that he cared because the feeling that was coming from finally being able to empty himself was near unearthly. 

Eventually, when his heavy spray had finally cut off he was able to adjust his pants with shakey hands and hurry over to the sinks before taking off to go find his seat. By the time he got there, Tony was already waiting for him and the band was filing out onto the stage, greeting the crowd. He was impressed that he'd managed to get there without missing anything at all. 

"Hey! There's my son!", Tony teased as Peter approached him. 

"Mm-hmm.", Peter agreed because it was easier than fighting it. If the man wanted to give him a hard time he would, no matter what he said and there were worse things than having Tony Stark call you his son.

Having not gotten the reaction that he'd wanted, Tony reached over to pat his kid on the shoulder. "You in a better mood now that your warm and not about to pee your pants?"

"I wasn't going to pee my pants.", Peter grumbled even though he could admit he'd cut it pretty close. It was amazing that his underwear and made it out of the ordeal without a single drop of piss in them. "...and I am in a good mood."

"You sure?", Tony chuckled because the kid was still mildly glaring at him.

"I'm sure.", Peter relented. "Thank you for bringing me. I know you probably have better things to do."

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.", Tony said with a smile. "You want anything? A T-shirt? Popcorn?"

Nodding his head, Peter grinned at the man beside him. "Can I get some pizza and one of the souvenir cups of soda?" Once he had peed and started towards his seat he'd realized how good the pizza actually smelled.

Tony looked around them and spotted someone else holding the giant souvenir cup and huffed a laugh. "You drink that much soda and you'll just need to pee again."

"Probably.", Peter agreed with a laugh followed by a teasing grin. "...but you'll be there to make sure I don't end up peeing my pants. Right, Dad?", he added because two could play that game.

"You're a mess you know that?", Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Peter agreed with a smile as he reached his arm around the man and gave him a firm side-hug. "Yep but you love me anyway."

Tony sighed at the embrace and reached into his pocket to pull out some cash. "I sure do, kid. I sure do."


End file.
